A New Life
by Zexion12
Summary: I Came To La Push To Start A New Life But I Never Expected My New Life To Involve Wolves. WARNING: This A Slash Story Which Means Man/Man. This Story Contains Physical And Sexual Abuse. Read At Own Risk, Flamers Are Not Welcomed. (OC Involved)
1. New Start

New Start

**Alright guys hope you will enjoy this chapter. Bear with me on the first few chapters. This story will be very dark and it contains slash which means Yaoi basically. In this story Jacob will completely different from his movie role, he will be possessive, sadistic, cruel, and plenty of other things. My OC will be the main character of this story, which you will soon find out about. So let me stop rambling and let you enjoy this story. Also no flamers either those are not welcomed; if you don't like the story then don't read it.**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

A new start, that's what my dad told me when he put me on the plane which would lead to my new home in Forks, Washington. He wanted me to start anew with a fresh clean slate. Every parent wants the best for their child and my father was no different.

This is why I wasn't mad at him when he told me that he was shipping me to my older brother, Sam Uley and his new wife Emily. I haven't seen my older brother since I was at least ten from what I remember.

Its not as if we don't get along, we get along perfectly fine, but Sam is much older then me and has his own life. I assume he didn't have time for me anymore which was the reason for us drifting apart.

I guess it would be nice to see him again and get a chance to finally meet his new wife. The whole reason for me getting shipped to my brother's was school. I was constantly bullied there mostly because of my smart mouth and my sexuality. I have a tendency to speak what's on my mind which annoys most people.

Another big reason is my stubbornness; I don't like being told what to do and I have a extreme rebellious streak which my dad tells me I get from my mom.

My mom died when I was younger, leaving my dad to raise me and Sam up all by himself. My dad grew tired of me constantly getting bullied at my school so he made an arrangement. He had contacted my older brother and San agreed to move me in with him his wife until further notice.

My dad thinks this will be a good time for me and Sam to reconnect and come back together as a family. I don't mind going to live with Sam; maybe dad is right about this being a good time for us to reconnect. I guess I should properly introduce myself to you.

My name is Light Uley. I have a russet colored skin which was because of my Quileute heritage. I have silver eyes, the first one in my family to have them, long black spiky hair; my spikes go in every direction and believe me that hairstyle is not easy to pull off. I range about five foot nine to five foot ten which is short considered to my dad and Sam's height of six foot six. They basically tower over me, and their intimidation is sometimes unmatched.

It'll be hard to adjust to my new life but I'm not worried about it. In fact I'm actually pretty excited about it. I wondered what Forks looked like and how the air smelled there.

Once the plane landed and I entered the airport I was pretty thrilled on seeing Sam. I felt as excited as a little kid on the merry-go-round.

I grabbed my luggage, which consisted of two rather large suitcases, and a shoulder bag with even more clothes and hygiene products in them.

I scanned the crowd looking for Sam and chuckled as I spotted him; he was the tallest one out of the crowd of people.

Once he spotted me he pushed his way through the crowd, making his way towards me. As soon as he reached me he pulled me into a tight bear hug, crushing me with his strength.

I honestly don't remember Sam being this strong before. He dropped me after a long excruciating moment of feeling my lungs tightening and ruffled my hair, something I strongly dislike and he knows it.

The reason why I don't like people ruffling my hair is because whenever someone does ruffle my hair they usually end up messing up my spikes, which takes a half an hour to achieve.

Sam chuckled, "I see you still make that same face."

I arched a curious brow at him and asked, "What face?"

Sam grabbed my two suitcases with ease and I managed to get a good look at him while he had done so. Sam has definitely grown up with his freshly clean face and his short hair styled in a widow's peak.

In body composition wise I was faintly shocked. His figure was very muscular which I was confused at; the body he has seems like it would take years to achieve. In the last picture I saw of Sam he hadn't looked this muscular before in his life.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize we were walking out of the airport. Sam finally answered, "You just made it again." he chuckled. "You've been making that same face since we kids; I noticed that you always make it whenever you're in deep thought."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Dad says the same thing to me."

Sam asked, "By the way how is dad?"

I pondered the question and replied, "He's fine, same old same old."

Sam lightly chuckled again as we reached his truck in the parking lot. My older brother has a black pick up truck which I remember from the pictures he sent me of it.

He put my suitcases in the back of the truck and opened the car door for me. I grunted; Sam knew I hated when people opened the door for me like I was some woman.

He saw my expression and laughed again, making me roll my eyes at him as I climbed into the passenger seat, closing the car door behind me.

Sam went around the car and climbed into the driver side. He started up the car, backed out of the parking lot, and drove away from the airport. He started out on the road heading to La Push.

I actually missed La Push; La Push is a Native American reservation that is located near Forks. I'm originally from La Push but we moved to California when I got older. I had such memories of the place and I was actually surprised to find that I had missed this place in the eleven years I had been in California.

I looked over at Sam and raised a curious eyebrow at him; he was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with tan khakis, however that's not what I was looking at. I was looking at the strange tattoo that was on his bicep.

I lightly traced my finger over it, Sam flinching at my touch. It was circle shaped with weird patterns and lines inside of it. Sam never seemed like the type to get tattoos so this was another question I had on what had changed him over the years.

I asked, "Sam why'd you get this tattoo?"

Sam grunted and defensively replied, "No reason, it was just something new to try."

I looked away from Sam and stared out at the window as the trees whizzed by my vision. I began to wonder why he got so defensive once I asked him about his tattoo. I mean I didn't really care but if it was really no big deal then he wouldn't have made a fuss about it.

There was something else about that tattoo that Sam wasn't telling me and I was suddenly so sure of it. Family members should trust each other and not keep secrets. That is what starts fights and loyalty issues, causing families to drift apart.

I didn't want our family turning out like that. Maybe I was just making a big deal out of nothing but I couldn't help feel that there was something different about Sam.

I saw the "Welcome to La Push" sign and I glanced around at the homes with a small smile on my lips. I was ecstatic about being back in my hometown. All the houses were the same way I remembered them. However there was something different about La Push but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Sam made a left and drove down a small dirt hill, seeing a medium sized house that looked vaguely familiar appear in our vision. It was white with a wrap around porch and a gray shingled roof.

My brother parked the car and we both got out; I observed the house, wondering why it looked so familiar to me.

That's when I snapped my fingers as I remembered where I had seen it from. This is the house my family used to live in when we still lived in La Push. Memories flooded through my head as I remembered being a little kid and playing around the house with Sam.

In our backyard we had a rather large clearing which lead right into the woods. I grunted as Sam grabbed the suitcases out of the back. I couldn't help feel that something happened in those woods, something that involved me, but I just couldn't pinpoint that memory. Maybe it was for the better that I didn't remember. Most memories weren't meant to be remembered unless they were timeless or good.

Sam stood next to me and smiled, "Home sweet home."

I nodded as we made out way to the porch, which looked very clean and recently washed. I waited till Sam unlocked the door before walking in, and gasped with relief.

It was exactly the way I remembered it with the medium sized living room with the kitchen right behind it. I saw the same small dingy table that I remembered sitting at when I was little kid. I noticed a woman in the kitchen washing the dishes with a deft hand.

Sam announced, "Emily! He's here."

I was pretty nervous on meeting Sam's wife, Emily, because I wasn't sure if she would like me or not. Dad assured me that Emily was very sweet and kind so I trusted his judgment and kept all opinions to myself.

Emily turned around and I got a good look at her. She had long black hair that stopped mid way down her back. She beautiful white skin but the most noticeable thing about her was the scars that were prominent on her face.

The scars made her look as though she had been mauled by a bear. Emily had three deep scars that ran down the side of her face, distorting her features, pulling down the corner of her eye and her mouth. I knew it was rude to stare so I didn't focus on her scars. She wore a red button on shirt with black jeans and black shoes.

Other then that Emily was extremely beautiful; Sam was lucky to have a girl like Emily.

Emily smiled at me and said with a nod, "It is nice to finally meet you Light. Sam has told me much about you."

I returned the warm and friendly smile which was rare coming from me, since usually my smiles usually consist of sarcasm or contempt. I forgot to mention I'm very sarcastic, which is another reason why I was constantly bullied. My sarcastic mouth would get me into constant fights.

Emily's voice was very sweet and melodic to the ears; I could tell why Sam loved her so much.

I replied politely, "It is a pleasure to meet you as well Emily. Thank you letting me stay in your home."

She shook her head, the smile not fading off her face, "No need for thanks. This is your home now as well. So come on, I'll show you to your room."

I nodded as I took my suitcases from Sam and followed my sister-in-law up the stairs. She led me into this medium sized room which blue wall painting. I instantly realized that this was my room when I was a kid.

The dark blue paint on the room looked fresh, and I assumed Sam painted over the walls to give them that fresh look. Everything looked the same, my bed pushed up against the wall; the comforter was swirls of blue the pillows matching the set. Sam knew that my favorite color was blue, the majority of my clothes were different shades of blue.

Emily said, "I hope you like it, Sam wanted to make sure everything would be the way you would want it."

I lightly smiled, grateful that I have an older brother like Sam.

I turned around to face Emily and replied, "It is perfect Emily."

Emily sweetly smiled and left, telling me that she would give me some time to myself. To settle down and adjust. So I walked over to my bed and lightly smiled as I sat down on the soft bed. This new life wasn't so bad; I could tell I was going to enjoy it.

...

The next few days I spent my time adjusting to the house and getting to know Emily and Sam. Emily was the sweetest person I've ever had the chance of encountering; she acted like a mom to me and I was grateful for that.

I also discovered that Emily was an extremely talented cook; Emily adored cooking and I was surprised that she never went into the career of culinary arts. Sam was grateful to have met Emily, she was sweet, kind, caring, and an amazing cook to top it off. I'm happy that he found someone amazing like her and could share his life with her.

At first Sam and I were having light conversations but after each day I opened up more and more to Sam. I couldn't still be mad at him for pushing me aside, I knew he must have felt guilty about that but in a way I understand why he did. There is a huge age gap between me and Sam, Sam being twenty while I just recently turned sixteen. That ten year difference between us caused us to drift apart.

...

I was in my room just finished getting dressed for my first day of school. It was half way in the semester and I knew it would be awkward being the new kid. However I knew it was just something I was going to have to deal with.

I had on a dark blue and white striped shirt, with dark blue khakis and to top it off the whole outfit I wore dark blue and white converses. My hair was already up in the spikes so I didn't have to worry about that. I just wanted my first day to go smooth and easy with no problems or complications.

I heard Emily call me down for breakfast, and grabbed my book bag off my bed before strolling down the steps.

I threw my book bag onto the couch and went over to sit at the dining room table. I looked at the food at the table and was surprised by the quantity of it; there were plates of blueberry muffins, pancakes, sausage, bacon, and waffles. I arched a curious brow at the food, curious as to why Emily bothered to cook all this food. There were only three of us, _or was she expecting more people?_

I asked exactly what was on my mind. "Emily? Are you expecting more people?"

She nodded, "Sam's pack usually comes over in the morning. They seem to have made it a tradition now, but I don't mind them at all."

I wondered why she called Sam's friends a pack. I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed a muffin before getting up from the table.

Emily asked, "That's all you want sweetie?"

I nodded, "I'm not really that hungry."

She decided to ask another question. "Excited about your first day?"

I shook my head, "I'm more nervous then excited."

Emily rubbed my back and replied, "Don't worry Light, I'm sure you'll have a fantastic first day."

I smiled at her and nodded; Emily was so optimistic about things, which fit her personality nicely. I had to stop being so pessimistic about things and look to the bright side just like Sam's wife does.

I saw Sam jog into the room and immediately went for the food on the table. As soon as he reached for something Emily smacked his head away and warned, "Take Light to school and then you can have something to eat."

Sam pouted which I found amusing; they certainly are a cute couple. Sam and I left for school in his car, getting into it, and soon were driving off.

He asked, "Nervous about your first day?"

I nodded and replied, "How'd you know?"

Sam chuckled, "I'm your brother, of course I would know."

I wonder what being my brother had to do with any of that but as long as it made sense in his head then I guess it was all right.

Sam glanced at the muffin that was in my hand and asked, "Are you going to eat that?"

I chuckled and handed him the muffin which, in three bites, was gone. Another thing about Sam that I've noticed is his appetite. Lately he's been having at least three helpings of each meal which surprised me each time I saw him eat.

The other crazy part is I haven't seen him gain any weight throughout this whole thing, You would have thought he would have at least had a gut from all the food he's been eating. I began to wonder what had caused his bizarre appetite, Emily doesn't even see a problem with it, she just makes more helpings for Sam. I know I sure as hell can't eat all that in one sitting.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't notice we had arrived at the school until the car stopped. I gulped, nervous about entering the building.

Sam said, "All right, you go have a good day; I'll be waiting out here for you after school."

I nodded and climbed out the car and slowly made my way to the building. I glanced back at Sam as he waved goodbye to me and pulled out the parking lot before driving off.

I reached into my book bag and pulled out my class schedule which had already been sent to me prior to my arrival in La Push.

I pushed open the double doors and stepped in. The scene before me was just like any other high school, noisy and livid. I was used to it to this scene. I decided to keep to myself, not wanting to be bothered with other people. I don't want to have a repeat of my previous school.

I looked at my schedule and saw that my first period was history. I dreaded history; it was never my favorite subject. Even though I excelled in it I despised the subject. My favorite subject is English Literature all because I loved books and writing. In college I planned on majoring in creative writing and becoming an author.

I ended up getting lost; I wasn't able to find the history class. The late bell had already rung and the hallways were empty not a single soul lingering in the hallways. I sighed in annoyance as I scanned my schedule seeing what my second period was. Lucky me, it was Algebra, my least favorite subject besides history.

I never excelled in math; I was always weak in that subject. Every year I always pass with a C average in Algebra.

I was so deeply engrossed in my thoughts that when I turned a corner I walked right into a brick wall which sent me crashing to the ground landing right on my rear end. I really need to watch where I'm going sometimes. _Wait…why the hell was there a brick wall in the middle of the hallway? _I rubbed my head as I looked up to see what caused my accident.

Towering over me was six foot seven guy. His was tremendously thick, toned, and muscular similar to what a body builder might look like. Luckily he was very tall so his body didn't look so out of proportion. He had russet colored skin and I assumed he was descended from the Quileute heritage.

The guy also had short ebon-colored hair that was cropped short. He was extremely handsome, with dark good looks, deep-set twinkling dark brown eyes that seemed to have me captivated. I felt my cheeks slowly blush but then I frowned when I had remembered that he bumped into me, well I bumped into him.

He snapped, "Watch where the hell you are going!"

I rolled my eyes at him as I grabbed my schedule which had fallen when I fell down.

I looked back up at him and snarled, "If you saw me coming then why the hell didn't you move out my way, you ass."

He grunted bending to down to grab a handful of my shirt and lifted me up and a couple inches off the ground.

He growled, "Look asshole you-." He stopped in midsentence when he looked me directly in my eyes. His dark brown eyes softened when he looked into my grey eyes.

He finished, "You are mine!"

I gulped as my eyes widened in surprise.

I was lucky to escape that strange man when a teacher came strolling around a teacher broke us up. The teacher also escorted me to my history class; I was twenty minutes late.

Good thing the rest of the day went rather smoothly except that altercation that had took place earlier. I also unintentionally made a new friend. His name is Seth Clearwater; he's rather talkative and not to bright at times. His last name sounds vaguely familiar, I'm sure I've heard it somewhere before but I couldn't remember where. He was a pretty cool dude, I was actually glad that I met him; I would have never guessed I'd make a friend on my first day especially since I wasn't trying to.

I had asked Seth about the guy I had saw earlier and he told me that I had met Jacob Black. He was a junior here at school; Seth told me I should keep my distance from Jacob due to the face that he has a bad reputation. I told him he had nothing to worry about, that I had no intentions to interact with Jacob but I felt as though Jacob was watching me throughout the whole day.

Every where I went there he was just stalking me. It was very unnerving for me but I wasn't going to let him ruin my day. I was leaving school kind of late and the reason for that was because of Seth. That guy sure does know how to talk your ear off. The crazy part is I have no clue what he was talking about so I tuned him out after the first three minutes. I threw in an occasional nod here and there but I was anxious on leaving.

I was walking down the school steps and glanced around the parking lot and saw very few people lingering around. I scanned the parking lot for Sam's black truck and smiled once I spotted it. Sam was waiting for me outside his truck but I felt the smile disappear off my mouth once I saw who was with him. It was Jacob Black. He and Sam seemed to be arguing with one another.

I arched a curious brow at those two, curious as to how Sam knew Jacob Black. I shifted the weight of my book bag to my other shoulder as I slowly made my way over to them.

I dreaded seeing Jacob once more; he just doesn't know when to stay away. I could walk home but that walk home was rather long and I was completely unfamiliar of my surroundings.

Once I neared the russet colored guys, their argument slowly came to halt as they both turned to look at me. Jacob gave a big toothy grin which creeped me out on several levels. I got a good eye on determining people's moods, and emotions and what I saw in Jacob's toothy grin was pure lust, which caused me to tremble.

I looked from Jacob to Sam and asked, "What is going on and why the hell is 'he' here?"

Sam was about to open his mouth but Jacob answered, "I'll be taking you back to Sam's myself."

I sharply turned to face Sam and pleaded, "Sam, please don't make me go with him!"

Sam looked me directly in the eyes and looked at Jacob and begged, "Jake can we not do this right now? I don't want him involved in this mess."

Jake shot Sam a look that was full of so much raw anger, which would cause even the strongest of men flinch. However Sam held his ground. That look caused me to flinch even though it wasn't directed at me.

Jacob growled, "He was involved when you let him move in with you without asking for my permission."

I scoffed, my bravado coming back in full force, "My brother does not need permission from you to let me live with him. What goes on in his house does not concern you."

Jacob looked surprised by my outburst but then his face twisted up in anger.

He growled, "How dare you talk to me like you are an adult, you brat!"

I rolled my eyes at him in disgust as I tightly folded my arms against my chest. I looked at Sam, as he asked me, "Light please go with Jacob, for me?"

I was shocked that Sam was actually asking me to go with Jacob. Jake had some serious anger issues going on with him and I wanted nothing to do with him. I saw the look in Sam's eyes; his eyes were full of sadness and concern for me.

I deeply sighed and nodded, "Fine, but I'm solely doing this for you."

Sam grinned and moved his hand to ruffle my hair but I immediately stopped him and shook my head.

He chuckled and stated, "I'll see you at the house."

I nodded and I followed Jacob off to his vehicle. Jacob rode a black Harley Davidson Sprint motorcycle. I arched a curious brow at him as he climbed onto the motorcycle and waited for me to get on.

I shook my head. "There's no way in hell that I'm getting on that deathtrap."

I honestly didn't like motorcycle's, you have a more likely chance of dying on it then in a normal car. Plus there's no seatbelts so that makes it even worse.

Jacob narrowed his eyes at me and growled, "Either get on this bike willingly or be forced onto this bike."

I gulped, his voice was thick with anger and the look in his eyes told me that he meant every single word he said.

I reluctantly got on the bike and had no chance but to put my arms around Jacob's waist, something he was most likely enjoying. He started the bike up and pulled out of the parking and drove out into the open road.

The rapid wind whipped my hair in all types of directions as I clung to Jacob's waist, terrified of getting knocked off. This is exactly why I despise motorcycles, I have the biggest fear of getting knocked off, and at the speed that we were going I'm pretty sure more than a couple bones were going to get broken.

I was so relieved when we made it to Sam's; I climbed off the motorcycle and quickly made my way to the house.

Jacob ordered, "Stop right there."

I ignored him and kept moving but was stopped when he harshly gripped my forearm, causing me to turn around.

He tightened his grip on my wrist and growled, "Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you."

I snorted, "I'll do what I please, when I please, and how I see fit."

Jacob tightened his grip on my wrist even more causing me to winch in pain.

He growled, "Not while you belong to me."

I snapped, "I don't belong to anybody and I sure as hell don't belong to you."

I snatched my arm away from his menacing grip and went stomping towards the house. I opened the screen door and walked in to see Sam waiting for me on the couch.

He got up with a slight grunt as a muscle cracked and said, "Light, we need to talk."

I nodded, "You're damn right we need to talk."

Sam sighed, he knew once I started cursing that I was pretty annoyed. He motioned for me to sit on the couch, I put my book bag in the armchair and sat on the long couch, folding my arms against my chest and waited for an explanation. He sat down next to me and contemplated on what to say to me next.

He finally asked, "Light do you remember the Quileute legends?" I thought about it, I remembered bits and pieces of it but some parts were fuzzy. I knew that Sam and I were descended from the Quileute tribe. I remember my mom always telling us about the Quileute legends when we were younger.

The Quileute tribe were Spirit warriors who were believed to be able to shape shift into oversized wolves. They were able to astral project their bodies into wolves at first but after the whole third wife incident they were able to shape shift into wolves. They fought against the cold ones, who are now known as Vampires.

They say when Cold Ones are near another descent of the Quileutes the tribe would rise again to shape shift into a wolf to defeat the Cold ones. When I was younger the story used to fantasize me but now I just shrug them off as old legends. _Wait, what did the Quileute legends have to do with any of this?_

I nodded at Sam. "Yes, I do but what does that have to do with this situation now?"

Sam sighed, "I really didn't want to bring you into this whole mess."

I asked, "Are you going to tell me or not?"

I felt my patience slowly wearing thin with this silly guessing game. I just wish Sam would hurry up and get to the point.

Sam answered, "The Quileute legends are true."

I arched a curious brow at him and asked, "Are you serious?"

He nodded and the look on his face proved it. I couldn't believe the legends were actually true.

_Wait, did that mean Sam was…_

My train of thought trailed off as Jacob came in, went into the kitchen, and sat down at the kitchen table.

I ignored him and looked at Sam and asked, "So wait, does that mean that you're a wolf?"

Sam nodded, "The correct term for it is shifter."

My eyes widened in surprise as I tried to process all the information he just told me. I couldn't believe it my older brother was a wolf.

I pointed at Jacob and asked, "Wait does that mean that he's one to?"

Sam nodded,_ I guess that would explain Jacob's attitude._

Sam explained, "As you know wolves travel in packs and they have an Alpha and a Beta."

I asked, "Who's in your pack?"

Sam answered, "There's me, Jacob, Embry Call, Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, Seth and Leah Clearwater, and Quil Ateara V."

My eyes widened in surprise once he told me Seth's name. I was completely surprised by that. _Who would have thought Seth was a shifter? _None of the other names seemed familiar at all, but I was sure I'd be meeting them very soon. I was also curious as to who was the Alpha but I had a good idea who that was.

Just to be sure of my suspicions I asked, "Sam, who's the Alpha of your pack?"

Sam replied, "The Alpha of our pack is Jacob, your imprinter, and I'm his Beta."

_Imprinter, what exactly was that? I knew that imprint means to leave a mark on someone but how was Jacob my imprinter? _That's when another big question formed in my head.

I asked, "Wait…Sam does this mean that I'm a shifter too?"

I was praying that I wasn't, I wanted to have no part in their pack, especially since Jacob was Alpha of it.

Sam thought about it and replied, "I doubt it, if you were one you would have shown symptoms."

I gulped, "But Sam we're blood brothers."

Sam nodded, "I know that, I just don't think you are one. It might have skipped your generation and went for me."

I sighed in relief hoping that Sam was right. I learned while being Sam's brother that he was right on a lot of things. I just hope this was something he was right about. Oh right, I almost forgot about the imprinting thing.

I looked at Sam and asked, "Sam what exactly is imprinting?"

Sam glanced back at Jacob who wasn't paying attention to us; he seemed to be in deep thought.

Sam replied, "Jacob should be the one to tell you."

I sighed; I honestly didn't want to engage in a conversation with him. I'm pretty sure I'll be fine without knowing what imprinting means in wolf language. Then again I really wanted to know because Sam said Jacob was my imprinter, and I was curious to know what he meant by it…

* * *

**All right how'd you like this extremely long chapter? I never expected this chapter to be so long. Sorry about that cliffhanger but I've been writing this story for three days and I thought it was good to end it on this note. I didn't want to give all the secrets away.**

**Believe me this is just the beginning, I have so many ideas for this story. This is so far the longest chapter I've written for any of my stories and I'm quite surprised by it. So tell me what you guys think of it so far. I can't wait to read your reviews. So Please Read & Review & Subscribe. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Imprint**

-Zexion12


	2. Imprint

Imprint

Seriously, it's been like three months?! I'm so sorry, I was having some terrible computer issues and now that they are resolved I can finally resume my writing, so hopefully I haven't lost any of you, so please enjoy this chapter. Also thank my Beta ShiverInTheLight for this awesome story.

Enjoy:)

* * *

Hopefully this whole imprint thing was a good thing and not a bad thing. I was about to ask Sam something when Jacob stood and walked over to the couch where we were resting. He sharply grabbed my wrist and pulled me off the couch, eyes blazing.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I tried to wrench out of his grip.

He tightened his fingers, killing all of my hopes of escaping him, and dragged me towards the steps, walking up them.

"Don't you dare claim him Jacob!" Sam growled.

Claim me? I wonder what that meant, but from the terrified and anger look in Sam's eyes I assumed it wasn't good for me. Jacob stopped dead in his tracks, then came back down the steps causing me to stumble.

He didn't once loosen his grip on me. Jacob finally threw my wrist away from him and walked over to Sam. Both of them tensed, necks turning red and jaws clenching.

I gulped, not liking where this was heading. I heard a small growl and flinched as I saw Sam clench his hand, looking ready to punch Jacob.

"He's my mate and I have to let people know that he's mine! Don't question me or my actions, Sam. Unless you want a fight."

"I'll question you on your actions as long it involves my little brother, Jacob. Keep your damn fantasies to yourself."

Jacob shook his head, eyes flashing. "I'll do whatever the hell I want to your brother. As long as I am the Alpha there's nothing "you" can do about it. I'd advise you to remember your place in my pack or you will demoted."

Sam's arm twitched and in a blink his fist cracked Jacob across the face. My eyes widened in surprise. Sam was never a fighter. He always kept a mantra that being a pacifist and just talking in peace were enough to resolve any fight. However. whenever I was brought up in an argument, then Sam would lose all control over his actions.

The sound of Sam's fist scoring on Jacob's jaw sounded horrible to me. Jacob stumbled backwards holding his bruised jaw, his rage still not relinquished.

Jacob seemed surprised by Sam disregarding that. Most likely he wasn't used to people hitting him in defense of their family. Jacob quickly recovered as he balled his hand and swung his arm as hard as he could.

My eyes widened in surprise as I cried out in horror. "NO!"

In a blink I quickly ran forward to get in front of Sam, hoping to protect him. I heard Jacob grunt as he saw me but it was too late for him to pull back his punch.

As soon as his punch made impact with my face, it was lights out for me...

...

I found myself slowly stirring and fully woke with a throbbing migraine. I was lying in bed once my eyes opened. I slowly sat up and rubbed my head, thankful I didn't feel any blood.

I grunted to myself as I moved my head wrong. Jacob Black... I truly despised him and his name. That punch he made should have broken my jaw or knocked me out for a year but the only injury I had was this throbbing migraine.

My door opened and I saw Emily walking in with a cold ice pack in her hand. She saw me awake and let out a sigh of relief. She sat down on my bed and pulled me into a tight motherly hug. I was quite surprised by her action; I guess because I was never too fond of hugs.

"I'm so glad to see that you're okay." Emily let me go, looking into my eyes, lips pursed in thought.

I nodded. "Except for this throbbing migraine, everything is okay...surprisingly."

Emily pressed the ice pack against the side of my head, looking concentrated as she tried to find a lump on my head.

"Where's Sam?" I asked.

Emily sharply looked away as she contemplated on what to say next.

"He's outside."

I arched a curious brow at her and lightly chuckled. It wasn't hard to tell that she was lying. I have a good eye for seeing when someone is lying.

I commented, "Emily, I'm his brother. You can tell me where he is."

Emily sighed. "I'm sorry... After Jacob hit you, Sam nearly shifted so he went out to go calm down. He still isn't back yet."

"And where's Jacob?" My words caught in my throat and I had to swallow back a derogative for him.

"I told him he had to leave. I don't accept violence in this house. I believe he is waiting outside for you."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. It serves him right. I hope he suffers for what he's done to me.

Still I did want to know what Imprinting meant. I wonder if Emily knew and figured it couldn't hurt to ask. I opened my mouth to start my asking, but was stopped as the front door opened with a bang, loud chatter following it.

Emily chuckled laughed softly. "Seems as though the pack has arrived."

I quirked a curious brow at her and then I realized that she was talking about Jacob's pack.

"Come on, this will be a good time for you to meet the pack," Emily said as she stood from the bed.

I grumbled a few cursed under my breath. "I was trying to avoid that."

Emily grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bed. I sighed in annoyance allowing her to drag me out of my room and down the steps.

I pressed the cold compress tighter against my head as we reached the bottom step and I looked into the living room. It was crowded with russet skinned boys and one russet skinned girl.

Emily gracefully walked over to the boys and said, "Light, meet the pack: Paul Lahote, Seth and Leah Clearwater, Embry Call, Jared Cameron, and Quil Ateara V."

I gulped as I nervously waved to them; never in my life would I expect to me in the presence of so many werewolves. I observed each one of their appearances and found it hard to believe that they were wolves.

Embry Call was tall and slender with russet colored skin. He had long rounded muscles and cropped black hair. Quil Ateara V was rather tall just like Embry but was an inch or two shorter then him. He had more muscle then Embry that I was certain of. He had brown eyes, black hair, impish grin, and a buzz cut. Paul was about 6' feet tall and thick with muscle. He had dark brown eyes and black hair which was styled in a widow's peak. Jared was the same height as Paul; he had long, rounded muscles, dark brown eyes, and cropped black hair.

Leah, being the lone female in the pack, seemed rougher around the edges then feminine. I guess I could understand that being around guys 24/7. She was beautiful nonetheless but in a more exotic way. Her russet colored skin was perfect for her; she had feather duster like eyelashes. She was around 5'10, had sleek black hair that was styled into a pixie cut. I was curious as to why all of them had short cropped hair, I wonder if it's a wolf thing.

I almost forgot about Seth in all my observing of the other pack members. He had a tall gangly build with a youthful face. He seemed to always have huge happy grin of his. He had brown eyes and the thing I was most surprised of was that Seth was taller than me he was the height of at least 6 feet. I was upset over that physical fact of his especially since he was the same age as me. He had black hair and, just like the others, he kept it short.

Leah snorted. "So this is the one that Jacob is so smitten about, I don't see the big deal about him."

"Keep your smart ass comments to yourself," I said, feeling exasperated. I already disliked Leah and I've only known her for five minutes.

Embry chuckled and swung his gaze to look at me. "I like him, he's got spunk."

Leah opened her mouth to say something when the front door opened and Jacob stepped in followed by Sam. Jacob saw me and his eyes softened as he rushed over to me and tightly hugged me. I grunted as the air was knocked out of me.

"Puppy, I am so sorry!"

"Yeah, you should be."

He pulled me away at arm's length and looked at me, a wry smile now on his face. "I bet next time you won't get in my way."

I huffed. "I wasn't just gonna sit there and let you attack my brother."

Now anger flared in Jacob's eyes as he growled, "You shouldn't get involved in things that don't have anything to do with you."

"That had everything to do with me! Don't think I'm stupid."

Jacob shrugged his shoulders and simply said, "Learn to stay in your place."

I scoffed at his arrogance as anger started to build in my chest.

Jared looked at me in anticipation. "Is he gonna shift?"

His question made me pause and I breathed in and out, attempting to calm myself. I sighed in relief under my breath as the technique worked.

I glanced around the room and huffed, crossing my arms. This was not how I wanted my new life to start.

The next morning Sam dropped me off at school. The car ride between me and him was awkward. It was strange to know that your big brother was a werewolf, a creature of fairy tales and stories to make you fear the night. I think I just need time to adjust to this whole werewolf thing.

I walked inside the school to the same scene it was yesterday. Lucky for me I ended up getting lost once more. I'm starting to dislike this school; I'm getting tired of keep getting lost. I sighed knowing I was going to be late for history again.

As I turned the corner I flinched as I bumped into someone, sending both us crashing to the ground. I groaned, rubbing my head, then looked to see who bumped into me this time. My face turned a deep shade pink, which is rare to see on me. The boy who I bumped into was attractive and it made me want to lick my lips.

He looked roughly around eighteen to nineteen and his skin was a pleasing shade of tan, which only added to his good features. His jet black hair was cut low, the attractive chin hair he had caused my face to turn a deeper shade of pink if that was even possible and dark olive green irises stared at me, a contrite look on his face.

The guy was tall from what I could tell and had a good amount of muscle on him which suited his body composition just fine.

He looked over at me and flashed me a warm smile. "Whoops, my fault. I should have been paying more attention." His voice was very masculine and made a small shudder course through me.

"No it's my fault. I need to stop day dreaming," I said.

He chuckled, his smile not fading as he stood and put out his hand for me. I smiled back as I took his hand and with his help, I stood quite easily. I looked away from him so he wouldn't see the blush in my face, which must have looked apparent by now. I can't believe I was so flustered about him this isn't like me. It made a small niggle of fear to address itself in my mind, but I disregarded it and focused only on him.

"You're new here aren't you?" he asked.

I looked at him and nodded, still feeling embarrassed.

He held out his for a handshake. "Well it's nice to you, I'm Cornell Johnson." His smile made heat rush through me and it encouraged my smile to linger, as well as my nervousness. I held out my hand and shook his hand while I responded, "Likewise. I'm Light Uley."

He arched a curious brow at me as he let go of my hand." You have an older brother named Sam Uley?"

"You know Sam?"

"He used to tutor me in the past. If it wasn't for him I probably wouldn't have made it into 12th grade."

I was happy to know that Sam left a good impression on him, but felt a bit disappointed to know that he was only in the 12th grade. I expected that though. There's no way he'd be interested into some sophomore like me. And there was no way he even was attracted to the same sex.

Cornell cleared his throat, snapping me out of my thoughts. "What's you first period, I'll walk you there?"

"It's history."

"Cool. I'll walk you there."

I quickly shook my head. "No it's all right! I'll be fine."

"No worries, Light. History is my first period as well."

I arched a curious brow at him." I thought you were in 12th grade though?"

He nodded in agreement. "I am but I'll taking history to earn some more credits."

We began walking to class.

"What made you come to this school?"

His question almost made me pause, but I said without missing a beat, "Had too many problems at my previous school. This is supposed to be my new start. Turning over a new leaf if you will"

Cornell smiled. "I like the way you put that."

The butterflies in my stomach stirred once more as I gave him a weak smile. _What was it about him that was making me act all jittery and flushed?_

Later that day, the end of the day bell rang throughout the school, which meant freedom from this wretched place. I walked down the school steps and scanned the parking lot for Sam's truck and once I spotted it I was relieved to see that Jacob wasn't even near it. Actually I haven't seen Jacob all day, which was pretty odd. That was a good thing though, because if he would have seen me hanging out with Cornell he would have a fit, I'm sure.

I'm glad that I met Cornell today. He's the only good thing that I've encountered since I got here in Forks. I felt a hand pat my back snapping me out of my thoughts and looked to see Seth's smiling face by mine. I wonder why he's always in such a good mood.

He pointed and said, "Sam is right there if you're looking for him."

I looked in the direction he was pointing and saw my brother patiently waiting for me outside his car. I thanked Seth and walked over to Sam's truck. He flashed me a smile and asked, "How was your day at school?"

I shifted my book bag. "Good, I guess..." I saw flash of sadness run across Sam's face at my words and I sighed at the sight of that, knowing my attitude was hurting my brother. I knew had to try and make it up to him.

We got in the car and my brother started up the car and drove out of the parking lot. I glanced over at Sam and saw his complete attention devoted to the road, which was typical since Sam is a serious driver.

I said, "Sam can I ask you something?"

"Of course anything."

"What do you know about Cornell Johnson?"

Sam gave me sideways nervous glance and asked, "What for?"

I gulped hoping to play it off so he wouldn't get suspicious. "I'm just curious about him."

"Cornell is a good kid. Very bright and relaxed to be around."

I felt myself blushing at Sam's description of Cornell. Sam noticed my blush and groaned, his eyes still not off the road. "Light please don't tell me...you're crushing on Cornell."

I looked away from him not wanting to see Sam's disapproving look.

"Light, you can't fall for him... If Jacob finds out he'll-" "Why the hell should I care if Jacob finds out, brother?" I interrupted.

"If he finds out he is going to castrate that boy and will permanently claim you to flaunt his dominance."

This made me gulp.

"Sam what is exactly involved in claiming someone?"

"I really don't think you want to know."

That decided it for me and I asked instead, "Sam what can you tell me about imprinting?"

He glanced over at me. "Why didn't you ask Jacob?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't like engaging in conversations with him."

"You should try and give him a chance."

I scoffed, not believing that Sam even suggested something like that. How could I ever get to know Jacob, when I could barely stand to be in his presence?

"At least try, Light. He's not as bad as you think." He took his eyes off the road for a spit second to lock gazes with me. I rolled my eyes in disgust and kept silent the whole car ride.

But I couldn't help think that maybe getting to know Jacob might not be so hard...I hope.

* * *

I apologize again for the extremely long wait, my computer had broke and I had to wait to get a new one which took forever but no worries I'm back and I plan on updating more frequently to try and make up for lost time. So tell me how do you like the story so far and my OC, is he boring, interesting, anything you could think of just write it in a review. So Please Read&Review&Suscribe. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Study Date

-Zexion12


	3. Study Date

Study Date

Alright guys, I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one, I like the direction this story is heading and I have so many ideas for this story that is going to going to have you saying WTF but in a good way. So let me stop rambling and let you enjoy this story.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Once Sam pulled up to the house and the car came to a stop I quickly got out and slammed the car door shut as I was still a little ticked off that he suggested that I try to be nice to Jacob. I couldn't lie though...he did have a point. I should try and be nicer to Jacob; it's not his fault that he imprinted on me. I began walking to the house but was stopped once Sam grabbed my wrist. I turned around to face him and saw a saddened look on his face.

He said, "Light, I'm sorry I'm trying to push Jacob onto you but I just you want to at least attempt to know that he he wasn't always like this."

I was surprised by that last remark. It's hard to imagine that Jacob was actually calm and more tolerable to be around.

I asked,"So what happened?"

Sam sighed. "He should be the one to tell you that."

I groaned as I turned around and stomped towards the house. I walked in and was greeted by the fresh aroma of chocolate brownies. I smiled as I saw Emily in the kitchen cutting up brownies and putting them on a large white plate.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Hi Light. How was school, dear?"

I blinked a couple times because for a quick second Emily looked just like my mom.

I said. "Interesting to say the least."

Emily lightly chuckled. "Well, that's high school for you."

I nodded as I walked over to the kitchen just as Sam was coming into the house. He flopped down onto the couch and let out a sigh. Emily glanced over at Sam and then back over at me before handing me a brownie and asking, "Light, do you mind taking this to Jacob?"

I held back from shooting her a deathly glare as I couldn't believe she just asked me to go anywhere near Jacob. That would mean I would most likely have to engage in conversation with him.

I took a deep breath and inquired, "Where is he?"

Emily said, "He should be coming back from the woods."

I sighed in annoyance as I glanced over at Sam and saw stifling a smile. I growled in anger as I just realized that I was set up. I swiftly turned on my heels with the brownie still in hand and angrily stomped out the back door which led into a large clearing which just led into the woods. Once I made it out I saw Jacob and his pack coming out of the woods looking pretty triumphant. My eyes widened in surprise and my face turned beet red at the sight before me. All of Jacob and his pack excluding Leah were shirtless. All my attention was directed to Jacob as he had the best body with Paul ranging in second place.

Jacob was built like a god with bulging biceps, the eight pack abs, and the chiseled chest. God, he was mouthwatering. Wait, did I just say Jacob was mouthwatering? I shuddered at that thought as I walked over towards them. Jacob's eyes lit up with excitement as he spotted me. I stopped in front of him and just looked down not wanting him to see the blush in my face. I couldn't help but stare at his muscular stomach. I felt the strong urge to reach out and touch them.

Jacob smirked. "You can touch if you want."

I looked up at him and saw the sly grin on his face and immediately looked back down at his stomach and slowly reached and ran my hand over it. It was like running your hand over solid rock. Jacob's skin was smooth but felt like a furnace which was most likely another Wolf ability.

Jacob chuckled at my tentative touch. "What brings you out here, pup?"

I sharply pulled my hand away and looked up at him and held out the brownie towards him and said, "Emily told me to give this to you."

Jacob smiled as he took it from me and swallowed it in one gulp. I took a deep breath remembered what Sam said, try to be nicer and Jacob will be easier on me. I looked up at Jacob and asked, "Jacob can I ask you something?"

Jacob nodded and I continued, "Do you want to go out with me on Friday?"

Jacob's eyes widened in surprise and for the first time he looked speechless.

He flashed me a big grin after a moment of thought. "Of course, puppy."

I lightly smiled which surprised me because that smile was forced.

I said. "All right then it's settled."

Jacob nodded."I'm going to take you to my favorite restaurant."

I nodded. "It's at eight so don't forget."

Jacob looked into my eyes. "I promise you, I'm not going to forget something like that."

Jacob pulled me into another spine crushing hug and I can honestly say I didn't totally hate it. He let go and we slowly begin to walk towards the house. I glanced over at him, as the question that I wanted to have an answer to burned with curiosity in the back of my head.

I asked, "Jacob what exactly is Imprinting?"

Jacob shoved his hands into pocket and looked off in the distance as if he was in deep thought. "Do you know the phrase "Wolves mate for life"?"

I nodded and he continued, "That's basically what imprinting is: our inner Wolves looking a mate to be with for life."

"Inner Wolf?"

He nodded. "Yes. The form we take on when we shift is our spiritual guide. It gives us advice and helps us throughout life and it also helps us find our soul mate."

Since Jacob is an Alpha his inner Wolf must be cruel and ruthless just like his owner.

I asked, "How does your inner Wolf feel about me?"

Jacob chuckled. "Let's just say he likes you a little too much."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Let's just say he's obsessed with you."

I nervously gulped not really enjoying the fact that his inner Wolf is obsessed with me. "What does imprinting feel like?"

Without any hesitation Jacob answered, "It's a strange feeling. To me you're the only thing that matters right now: the only thing that gets me out of bed in the morning and the only thing that keeps me rooted to the ground. That is what imprinting is to me."

My face turned a light shade of pink. I think Jacob just confessed his love to me.

Jacob playfully nudged me as we walked into the house. The pack was busy in the kitchen finishing off the brownies. I glanced over Sam and saw him looking between me and Jacob and saw that the tension between us wasn't as high as it was yesterday. He smiled and looked away with a smug expression on his face. I looked over at Jacob and saw that he was gone and busy over at the kitchen shoving brownies in his mouth. I sighed in annoyance, as I began to wonder if I made a big mistake in asking Jacob out.

Emily clapped her hands and smiled at me. "Light, I almost forgot! I went shopping today and got you a present."

I arched a brow at her as she began rummaging through her purse. Her smile grew as she pulled out a blue wrapped rectangular box. The smile remained on her face as she handed me the box. I looked it over and glanced back up her. She seemed pretty excited so whatever it was I had to be excited about it whether I like it or not. I knew it would hurt her feelings if I didn't seem thrilled about it. Everyone's attention seemed to be on me, waiting for me to open the present. I slowly begin to rip off the wrapping paper and my eyes widened in surprise at what it was.

It was new phone, to be more specifically it was an Iphone five. I have been wanting a new phone lately but I never would have asked for something as expensive as this.

I looked up at Emily and shook my head. "Emily I can't accept this, this must have cost a fortune."

Emily smiled. "Don't worry about it, honnie. It was basically Sam's idea to get you a phone."

I glanced over at Sam to see him giving me a warm smile. I walked over to my brother and leaned over and tightly hugged him. My brother has been so helpful and all I've been giving him is shit. He doesn't deserve it especially since he's always been there for me. I can't keep making him hurt like this…

...

School the next day was exhausting, but there was one good part of my day being in History class with Cornell. I was extremely happy since I sit right next to him which was exactly where I was at this moment. I glanced over at him and saw he was staring out the window daydreaming like he always does. The teacher put our graded test on our table and continued to pass them out. I looked at my grade and wasn't surprised that I had an A+. That test was fairly easy so mostly everyone passed. Cornell looked at his grade and deeply sighed in anguish, I glanced over at his grade sighed along with him he had an F-.

Cornell sighed, a grimace augmenting on his face. "Ihis is the third bad grade in a row that I received this year."

I felt sorry for Cornell at this moment. I didn't want him to fail. There had to be something I could do to help him. I began to smile as an idea formulated in my head.

"Cornell?"

He glanced over at me and waited for me to continue. I nervously suggested, "I could always help you study."

Cornell's eyes widened just a little bit as he smiled. "You would do that for me?"

His smile caused butterflies to form in my stomach as I nodded.

"You don't know how much this means to me, thanks Light."

"No problem, Cornell."

"So are you free after school?"

I lightly nodded "I can come over your house if you want."

He shook his head. "My little cousins have been staying with me for a while and they're just like miniature hurricanes. We'll never get any work done."

I lightly nodded as I begin to wonder if it would be all right if Cornell came over. I haven't seen Jacob all day so I guess it would be all right. Hopefully Sam and Emily aren't home when I get home.

I said, "Well you could come over my house then."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure, it'll be fine."

Cornell smiled. "All right then. We'll drive over to your house after school. It's a Study Date."

My face turned a light shade of pink as I looked away from him. I couldn't wait till after school, hopefully this day will go by quick. For once I got what I wanted and the day flew by and once again I saw no sign of Jacob or his pack. I only saw Seth and when I asked him he just told me he didn't know where he was either. It wasn't hard to realize that he was lying especially since Seth is so readable. He gets real nervous when he starts to lie; it was something that I picked up on.

I was outside after school waiting for Cornell, I had texted Sam and told him that I was going to be getting a ride from a friend and he had replied saying fine and that Emily had dragged him out shopping with a sad emoticon at the end of it. I pulled out my phone and begin to play some random game, I think it was called: Blocked In. I heard someone call my name and I looked up to see Cornell walking down the school steps and over to my direction. I lightly smiled as I shoved my phone into my pocket as Cornell reached me.

"Ready to go?" he asked, his voice making a shiver travel down my body.

I nodded and he motioned for me to follow and I did as told and followed him to his truck which was beautiful by the way. He had a black 2011 Cadillac Escalade.

This truck had to be worth a pretty penny. I looked over at Cornell as he looked at his truck with admiration in his eyes.

I complimented, "Beautiful truck."

He nodded. "It's an early graduation gift from my dad."

Cornell's family must be loaded to afford a car like this. He fished in his pockets for his keys and pulled them out, unlocking my car door and opening it for me. I opened my mouth to say something but quickly closed it as I didn't want to say something I'd regret to him. I thanked him and climbed into the truck and he closed the door behind me. I lightly sighed as it was difficult to bite my tongue on certain things but I had to do so I didn't give Cornell a bad impression of me. He climbed in on the driver side and started up the car.

I put on my seatbelt just like him and he pulled out of school parking lot and took off down the road.

He glanced over at me and asked, "Where do you live?"

I gave him the appropriate directions and leaned back in the chair in relaxed. His car had the same strong intoxicating odor just like him. He smelled like honey and the woods which you would think is a terrible combination but on him it's downright intoxicating. It made more shivers travel under my skin, causing goosebumps.

God, I hope I'm not sounding obsessed over him. I do not want him to feel uncomfortable around me. We pulled up to my house and I sighed in relief as I didn't see Sam's truck, which means that he wasn't home yet. Knowing Emily, they'll most likely be out for a while so I don't have to worry about them. My biggest concern is that Jacob is going to walk in and have a fit.

Cornell parked the car and glanced over at my house and commented, "Nice place."

I lightly smiled as I got out of the car with Cornell in tow. I shifted my book bag on my shoulder and walked up the porch steps, opening the screen door and pulling out my house keys to unlock the door.

I looked back at Cornell and asked, "Can you wait here for a sec, Cornell?"

Cornell nodded and I stepped into the house and did a quick look over of the house to make sure that it looked up to my standards. I threw my book bag on the armchair and called out, "Come on in Cornell!"

He stepped in, closing the door behind him and took a glance around the living room. Cornell lightly nodded his head and commented, "Pretty decent place you got here."

I lightly smiled as we headed upstairs to my room. "Thanks, now let's begin."

Cornell nodded and we began our little study "date". It was a little frustrating since Cornell had a hard time staying focused. I could tell that studying wasn't his thing. I found myself becoming annoyed by it but I bite down on my tongue. He was also distracting me as well, giving me strange looks that either caused me to blush or become flustered and forget what I was talking about.

I asked, "So Cornell, what caused the Salem Witch Trials?" I crossed my left leg as I shifted to get comfortable on my bed. I heard a hmm sound from him and looked at him. He looked back at me, his olive green eyes locking with my dark gray eyes. His eyes were captivating; I found it hard to turn away from him.

The room grew eerily quiet but Cornell broke the silence "You have amazing eyes."

I blushed. "Thanks, your eyes are quite intriguing as well."

Cornell chuckled as he put his hand on my thigh and begin to slowly maneuver upwards. I let out a low whimper as he asked, "Why do you like using _big, long _words?"

I gulped as his hand rested on my upper thigh just an inch away from my pelvis. The emphasis that he put on the words 'big' and 'long' caused my cock to twitch in my pants.

I looked at him."Because I like big and long words. They're much more fun than little words."

Cornell growled in pleasure and cupped my crotch which caused me to cry out in pleasure, shivers running through me. He chuckled in triumph as he ran his free hand over my face and I leaned into his warm touch. Cornell tightened his grip on my crotch and began to stroke it, making a moan escaped my lips.

God this was heaven to me. I hope this wasn't a dream and if it was I hope I wouldn't wake up for a long time. Cornell leaned forward his forehead brushing against mine, our lips just an inch apart, breaths mingling. His breathing was shallow and cool against my skin. He leaned closer and lightly pressed his lips against mine as to see if he liked it or not. He must have because he deepened the kiss and I willingly opened my mouth, allowing his tongue to enter. I didn't fight back as his hot, wet tongue dominated my mouth and met with my own.

Cornell climbed on top of me as I moaned, he reached around with both hands and slinked them into my underwear and groped the swell of my ass. I moaned under his touch as his kisses became more passionate and urgent. My hips began to move and his hot touch only augmented my lust and desire. I gasped as he pushed me down onto my back and began to grind, his pelvis brushing with mine. I buried my face into his neck and breathed, whimpers of need escalating from me and him. We writhed on the bed, finding one rhythm. My hands traveled down the sides of his body, earning a groan of pleasure from him.

That didn't stop him from ravishing my lips once more. I craved his heat and never wanted it to end but I had to stop this. I didn't want to give Cornell the impression that I was easy. That's the last thing I wanted.

I pulled back and looked at him and saw his hazy glazed over look in his eyes, lust dripping off of him.

I sighed as I disentangled myself from his hot body. "Cornell, as much I want you to pound me into oblivion, I think we should take it slow."

I expected him to get angry but he gave me a reassuring smile.

"You're right. I'm sorry. It's just that it's been while since I've been sexual like that and I had gotten a little carried away."

He leaned up and stood over me, his figure still remaining intimidating. That's when my eyes saddened as I knew that Cornell was just going to find someone else to have sex with.

I looked up at him and asked. "So I guess you're going to have sex with some else then?" He looked down at me with a puzzled look on his face then he shook his head.

"For some reason my body is craving you like hell right now, so no. The only person I plan on having sex with is you so and when we do have sex I'm going to do exactly what you want "pounding you senseless into oblivion."

My face turned a light shade of pink as he got off the bed and headed to the chair where he placed his bags. I sat and watched him as he began to gather up his stuff.

He glanced over at me and smirked. "We have to have these little 'study dates' more often, right?"

I chuckled. "I agree, I'm thinking twice a week."

He zipped up his book bag and stood. I got up as well and walked with him to the door. He opened the door and turned around to face me and smiled. "Next time, we're going to have this little get together at my house and in my bedroom."

A big grin spread across my face as I happily nodded. He leaned forward and gave me a light kiss on the lips, then pulled back, licking his lips. "I just love kissing you."

I lightly chuckled as he gave me one last kiss goodbye and strolled over to his car with a newfound courage in his walk. I waved goodbye as he got into his car and drove off and sighed in relief. I couldn't believe the events that transpired. I had just made out with one of the hottest guys in school, in my opinion. Wow, I felt excited yet filthy at the same time. I went back inside the house and went to my room, cleaning up any messes that we made. I needed something to keep my mind off the lustful thoughts I was thinking.

I was just finishing up the dishes when Emily walked in with several bags in her hand. My eyes widened in surprise at the amount of shopping bags in her hands each one from different stores. Then Sam walked in with two hands full of shopping bags. He had an annoyed yet exhausted expression on his face. I chuckled in amusement. She most likely broke Sam's pockets with this little shopping spree. They placed the bags on the counter and he sighed in relief.

Sam was about to say something to me until he sniffed in the air. I arched a curious brow at him as he deeply sniffed the air. I gulped as I wondered if he could smell Cornell, feeling a sudden pit open in my stomach.

_I mean it's not like we done anything too bad so Sam shouldn't be able to smell anything...right?_

But then again he was a wolf so his smell should be greatly heightened. Or was that just some silly rumor? Sam sniffed the air on last time as he angrily growled, I gulped as he looked at me with an angry expression buried into his face.

He growled. "Explain to me why I smell another male in this house."

I nervously chuckled hoping to play it off but the look on Sam's face told me that he wasn't buying it.

I lied. "I have no clue what you're talking about, Sam."

I gave him the most innocent look I could muster but he just snorted in annoyance. "That puppy dog look might work on dad, but it's sure as hell not working on me."

I gulped. Sam was right. That puppy dog look has gotten me out of a lot of trouble with dad but Sam always saw through it. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"So care explain to me why I smell another Dominant's arousal on you?"

_Dominant? Why'd he refer to Cornell as a dominant?_

I thought that only applied to Wolves but I guess it might be because Cornell is a top. I sadly sighed, as I knew I had to tell Sam the truth, I could always lie but that would only make him angrier or I could just tell the truth and he would still be angry but most likely not as badly if I lied.

I finally confessed, "All right. Cornell came over and some things happened. But no worries, no sex was involved."

Anger flashed across Sam's face and he slowly began to tremble.

Emily warned. "Watch it Sam!"

Sam took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb to calm himself down. That was quite unusual, so it seems as though anger can trigger for them to shift. I guess I should really watch how I talk to Sam.

_Wait a minute, could that have been what happened to Emily's face? Sam getting to mad and shifting in front of her?_

* * *

Alright how did you guys like this extremely long chapter, honestly I have no clue as to why these chapters are so long. The ideas just come flowing and I just have to write them down. So what do you guys think of this chapter so far, I love to hear from you guys, so leave a review of what you thought of this chapter and of my OC. So like always leave a review telling what you think and all that jazz. So Please Read&Review&Suscribe. Stay tuned for the next chapter: First Date

-Zexion12


	4. First Date

First Date

Sorry for the extremely late reply guys, I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long, I've had writers block for the longest so please forgive me for that. Also this chapter hasn't been edited yet by my beta so forgive me for any mistakes you might find. So let me stop rambling and let you enjoy this chapter.

Enjoy:)

* * *

I took a quick glance at Emily and for the first time in a while I looked at her scars and turned back towards Sam. The pieces fit perfectly together. Sam must have lost control and poor Emily had received the aftermath. I felt sorry for Emily becoming permanently scarred from this. How can she still love my brother the way she does after what he did to her? She should at least resent him or something but I guess true love can see through any struggle.

Sam took a deep breath. "Light, please go take a shower and wash that smell off you before Jacob gets here."

I nodded and began to walk upstairs. I had to be more careful about what to say to Sam and, in particular, Jacob. This means I'll have to bite my tongue around them, something I hate doing. I had to do it though if I wanted to keep my face the way it was.

As I walked upstairs I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket with a text message. I waited until I entered my room to pull out my phone and see who had messaged me. The text came from Cornell.

C- _I really enjoyed our little "study date" Light. You're an excellent teacher. ;)_

I decided to text him back.

L-_ I'm glad you enjoyed it_. :)

C- _We should go out. Are you free Friday after school?_

L-_Sorry, I have plans that day... :(_

C-_ No worries. What about Saturday?_

L- _Sure, I'm free, What do you want to do?_

C- _We could go out for lunch and then come back to my house and hang out._

L-_ Sounds like a plan, I'll talk to you later. I'm about to take a shower._

C- _ What, I__'m not invited? ____;P_

L- _Haha!_ _You're__ such a pervert. I'll talk you after I'm done._

C-_ All right. Talk to you then._

I smiled at our little conversation and couldn't wait for Saturday to come. My big problem was this: how would I be able to sneak away from Jacob? I'd have to come up with some kind of excuse. I stripped my clothes and went into the bathroom, turning on the shower knobs the way I liked it.

As I stepped inside the hot water felt relaxing going down my back. It soaked my hair, which clung to my face. I slicked my hair back with one hand and allowed the water to run down my face freely. As I soaped up, making sure to get rid of any cloying smells off me, I heard the front door downstairs open. I assumed Jacob had just entered the house. I rinsed off and stepped out the shower, wrapping a towel around my waist. I shook my wet hair loose as I entered my room again and began to get dressed. I threw on some boxers, black basketball shorts, black socks, and topped it off a wife beater shirt. I ran the towel through my hair to dry it and began to search around my room for a brush or comb. I felt too lazy to put my hair up into its normal spikes.

I sighed in annoyance as I realized I had no brush or comb in my room. Maybe Emily had one. I left my room, making sure to grab my phone and shove it into my pocket as I walked downstairs. I was just coming downstairs when Jacob stormed into the Living room, eyes blazing. I felt curious to know what had him worked up. I hoped I didn't do anything to fuel his anger. Jacob begin to pace the room, fuming. You could practically feel the anger permeating off of him.

Sam watched him, curious to know what had him so worked up as well. Emily shook her head and started to make a quick snack. I assumed she was making it for the pack.

Sam asked, "Jacob, what's wrong?"

Jacob growled and squeezed the bridge of his nose. "That stupid leech loving whore."

"Bella again?"

I tilted my head to the side, wondering who this Bella person was and how she was able to get Jacob so enraged.

Jacob nodded. "Of course it's her again."

Sam shook his head and, for a quick moment, he looked exactly like our father, which disturbed me. "What did she do this time? You two were getting along so well."

"We were going fine because that stupid leech stayed out of the way for once."

Leech? Did he mean Vampire? Judging from his words I figured that's what he meant.

Sam asked, "So what happened then?"

"That stupid leech tried to kill himself, so of course Bella had to drop everything and rush to save him. She told me that each time she would always choose that bloodsucker over me."

"I don't understand why you put yourself through this if you already know who she's going to choose."

Jacob ran his hand through his head, still fuming. "I thought this time would be different but no, I never get that luck. I'm sick of that whore leading me on and then knocking me down again. You know what? That's it, I'm through. She could drop dead the next day and I wouldn't care. I'm sick of her and that filthy leech of hers. They can both go to hell and rot."

"Exactly. Besides, you have more important things to worry about."

Jacob stopped dead in his tracks and asked, "What kind of things?"

Sam stared at me and Jacob followed his gaze. His eyes softened once they landed on me.

Great, I knew I should've just went back upstairs once he came in. Jacob made his way over to me as I descended the last step. He pulled me into a tight spine crushing embrace as he breathed me in.

Jacob looked at Sam."You're right. He's all I'll ever need."

I think he was talking more to himself then Sam. He took a breath of my scent once more and chuckled. "You smell fresh, Light."

I glanced at him and said, "I would hope so since I just got out of the shower."

I expected him to get annoyed at my sarcastic response, but he just smiled at me and drew back at arm's length.

He took a look at my hair and his lip curled. "You need to fix that, pup."

"I was working on it until you came in like a storm."

Once again I expected his face to twist but he chuckled and let me go.

I walked over to Emily and asked, "Em, you got a comb or a brush?"

Emily was busy making cookies and once she finished throwing the third tray into the oven she turned around to answer me. She took a second glance at my hair and laughed. "Don't worry, Light. I have a brush." She reached in one of her shopping bag, pulled out a brand new brush, and handed it to me.

I gave her a smile."Thanks Em. You're a life saver."

As I passed by Jacob he smirked and his hand grabbed my ass. The touch sent a small tingle through me but I ignored it and scolded him. I went upstairs to the bathroom and brushed my hair back, leaving only a couple strands of hair dangling in my face. I looked over myself once more and returned downstairs. By the time I came into the kitchen, the pack had just burst into the house. Another day in my life...what joy.

* * *

Friday came sooner than expected and, before I knew it, I was heading home with Sam. The best part about this week was being with Cornell. We felt closer than we had before. He always found a way to make me smile and laugh. The bad part about my week was that Jacob had took to watching over me like a hawk. If he couldn't watch me he made sure his pack kept a close eye on me in his absence. I hated that about Jacob. He always made sure someone watched me. He was too clingy and possessive for my liking.

The only thing that kept me from snapping at him was what Sam told me "Be nice to him and he'll be easy on you". Believe me, it hasn't been easy. I felt like I was going to explode from holding back my true emotions.

We arrived home and walked into the house, the heavy aroma of banana bread entering my nose. I smiled, knowing it was Emily cooking. I couldn't wait to get a taste of the fresh baked bread. Luckily Emily always made sure to save a big slice of whatever she makes for anyone to have.

Sam looked at me."Don't forget about tonight."

I nodded, knowing he reminded me about my date with Jacob. To tell the truth, I felt pretty excited about it, but I didn't know why. I should feel disgusted since it's a date with him but I felt that this could be a good thing for the both of us. Hell, Jacob knows scant about me and the same went for me. I feel curious to know the nicer Jacob Sam had told me about once. The hours flew by and I finished getting ready, approving of my appearance.

I wore a black and white striped collared shirt with black cargo shorts and shoes to match. I fixed my hair up nice and walked downstairs with my phone in hand. Sam watched T.V while Emily sat at the kitchen table, reading a magazine.

Emily looked up and smiled. "You just look so adorable, Light."

Sam nodded in approval without noticing me. "Looking good, little bro."

I smiled and thanked them. The doorbell rang and I went to open it. The smiling face of Jacob met my own.

I looked at Jacob and blushed. He looked very sexy, which made a pulse start in me somewhat. He wore a black short sleeved shirt, which clung to his body to show off more of his physique, with black cargo shorts and shoes to match.

Jacob looked me up and down and smiled. "Pup, you look handsome tonight. I love how you look in black."

I couldn't help but smile.

"Ready to go, Light?"

I nodded and Sam said, "No funny business, Jacob. I want him home at a reasonable time."

Jacob chuckled. "You got it, Sam."

It was peculiar watching him take orders from Sam since Jacob was the Alpha. I followed him outside and looked at the vehicle he owned. Jacob didn't have that death trap with him, but rather an old Volkswagen rabbit. If I remember correctly it's a 1986 classic. Not a bad car at all.

Jacob looked at me, then at his car with a small flair of confidence. "You like it? I fixed it myself."

"You did this all by yourself?"

"Took a little while to get all the parts, but there she is. What a beauty."

"Not bad Jacob."

We got into the car and I felt surprised. I had no clue that Jacob worked in the mechanical field. He started up the car and I listened to how well the engine sounded. It didn't sound like an old rusty car. It purred like a new vehicle.

Several minutes later he parked at the restaurant and actually I felt excited about it. I heard that this particular restaurant received reviews on how excellent the food tasted. Jacob got out and before I chance to open my car door he came over to my side and opened it for me. I shot Jacob a glare which only made him chuckle as he closed the car door. We walked up the steps to the restaurant and headed inside.

The atmosphere felt good and welcoming as the waitress asked, "Table for two?"

Jacob shook his head. "I have a reservation for Black."

The waitress checked the book and grabbed two menus, telling us to follow her. We went with her to a booth where she placed the menus in front of us as we sat.

She took out a pen and a pad. "Hi, my name's Cindy. I'll be your waitress today. May I start you two off with something to drink?"

I noticed her blush as she looked at Jacob and I couldn't help but chuckle. Jacob paid her no mind.

He said, "Yeah, I'd like some red wine."

Cindy nodded as she wrote it down and turned to me. I didn't feel in the mood for anything bland so I settled for a coke.

The waitress nodded and wrote that down also. She smiled. "All right, I'll be right back with your drinks."

Cindy looked at Jacob once more and I saw the longing and lust in her eyes as she walked away, sashaying her hips as she did so.

I looked over at Jacob to see him scanning the menu. His gaze met mine and he smiled. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"That waitress was really digging you."

Jacob arched a brow at me. "Why should I care?"

"You seem to attract attention wherever you go."

Jacob smirked. "It's a gift."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Don't get cocky."

Jacob opened his mouth to say something when Cindy came back with our drinks. She placed my coke in front of me, put a wine glass in front of Jacob, and poured his wine.

Jacob said, "Leave the bottle as well."

Cindy giggled as she filled his glass to the brim and set the bottle down near his hand.

She pulled out her pad and pen and asked, "May I start you two off with an appetizer? Or would you like to go straight for a main course meal?"

Jacob nodded as he looked over the menu. "The shrimp fondue on the appetizer section sounds good. We'll have that to start."

She nodded as she wrote it down and her face turned a light hue of pink as she looked at Jacob. Again, as Cindy walked off she wiggled her hips.

I chuckled as I sipped on my drink.

Jacob arched a brow at me and asked, "What's funny, pup?"

"It's pretty obvious that our waitress is lusting after you."

"That waitress is pretty ugly, Light."

I burst out laughing from his comment and I stifled it before it grew too loud. I looked at Jacob and, for some odd reason, I had a good feeling about tonight.

The rest of dinner went smoothly without problems. Jacob and I had a few bumps but other than that everything went fine. We laughed, talked, and just enjoyed each others' company. I actually felt somewhat bad about what I did with Cornell the other day. However, I couldn't help feeling the way I did for Cornell. He just made my body feel so good and he knew how to turn me on with just a touch of his finger. I felt like a slut for making out with Cornell and then having dinner with Jacob. Jacob finally didn't act like an arrogant asshole for once. I knew this was the side Sam spoke about and I'm pretty glad I got to witness it.

Jacob even opened up to me about his mother, which shocked me. He told me everything on the car ride home and I felt down and sad for him as he finished. Time flew again and soon I glanced outside the window to see Jacob had pulled up in front of my house. I looked at him to see his eyes meet mine and smile. He leaned over to me, his lips in the perfect position to kiss me. I drew back. I didn't mean to withdraw, but I guess it's just an instinct dealing with Jacob.

I saw the anger flash in Jacob's eyes at my movement and I gulped, fearing my safety was now endangered.

He took a deep breath as he saw my expression. "I'm not angry. I understand."

I felt the need to clear the silent air as we sat together. I felt guilty for ruining the good mood between us. "Thanks for the night out, Jacob. I really had a good time."

Jacob smiled. "I'm glad you said that, pup. That means a lot to me."

He was in a good mood now, which was the perfect time to ask for a favor.

"Jacob, can I hang out with a friend tomorrow?"

He thought about it before smiling. "Sure pup, go ahead. I'm going to be busy tomorrow anyway."

"With what?"

"I'll be busy with patrols tomorrow."

I arched a brow. "Patrols?"

"Got to make sure no leeches breach us."

I nodded. "Thanks Jacob. Talk to you tomorrow."

Jacob smiled. "Good night, puppy."

I exited the car and walked over to the front door, glancing back to wave goodbye to Jacob. He waved back and drove off, a smile lingering on his face.

I expected Sam to still be up as I entered the house but he most likely fell asleep. I tip-toed upstairs and went right to my room. As soon as my head hit the soft pillow I was out cold.

* * *

Sorry for this extremely late chapter, writers block has been killing me and I kept starting this story but then stopping. Also this hasn't been edited by my beta so forgive md if there are any mistakes. So just tell me what you thought of this chapter and hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. Please Read&Review&Suscribe. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Missing

-Zexion12


End file.
